Evangelion, through the eyes of others
by Doktor Otakon
Summary: This is a fan fic in which I the writer am a key figure in the action. This is my story in the Evangelion universe. It is a storyscript format. There is mild language, but nothing suggestive.


Neon Genesis Evangelion

Episode 28: Through the Eyes of Others...

DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS THAT ARE FROM THE ORIGINAL EVANGELION SERIES IS THE PROPERTY OF THEIR CREATOR AND GAINAX. I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT ME (yes I am a character in this fanfic...).

"Location: America

Date: 2015

The NERV lab in Colorado Springs was a quiet secondary base for the Human Instrumentality Project. I was walking down the hall, seeing the people that I've worked with for as long as I was there. I was different from them. I was only 18 years old, but I was already a Lt. Colonel in the NERV hierarchy. As a senior staff member, I worked directly with top members of Seele. Actually, I was also a member of the upper staff of Seele. I was above Gendo Ikari and the sub committee. This brought me great pride. Then the S2 incident occurred in 2015. We were all shaken up by this event. I was getting worried. What if an Angel attacked here in America? We didn't have any Evas for use in combat any more because of that incident. I had to get to Japan as soon as possible. I wanted to meet the other pilots. I know it sounds strange to say "other pilots" but to me it is not. I am also a pilot, with a synch ratio of over 150. That is the other reason I am as far as I am."

This wan an excerpt from the journal of the original child. He was a pilot before Rei. He was the first test subject. And he is the youngest officer in NERV, and the youngest member of the upper committee of Seele. His name is Zach Hale. He tries hard. His childhood was rough. His parents and sister were killed in the second impact. He was left alone, and was lucky to fall into the hands of NERV. The year is 2015, just before the invasion of Central Dogma.

Today he is arriving at Central Dogma. Misato is waiting for him with his Identification cards and pass codes. He is considered to be a "big wig" and will have full access to all areas of the facility. Zach and Gendo are old friends. They have talked many times about the project. The last time they talked was three years ago when Zach was forced out of the pilot seat because he was getting too old to pilot Eva. His synch ratio is still over 100, and this will help everyone at Central Dogma sooner than they think. This is because Unit 01 cares for Zach as much as it cares for Shinji. No one knows why except for Zach and Gendo.

This is where the whole thing starts.

Misato: Welcome to NERV HQ for Tokyo 3.

Zach: Thank you Major Katsuragi.

Misato: Please, call me Misato, Colonel.

Zach: Please, call me Zach then.

Misato: Okay.

Zach: Where is Gendo? I heard he was here.

Misato: He in the second control box right now.

Zach: More testing on Unit 01?

Misato: No, Unit 02 today.

Zach: Unit 02? You mean the unit Kaji was in charge of in Germany?

Misato: That's right. You know Kaji?

Zach: Yeah...well that is I did, but I heard he was killed...

Misato: That's right...

Zach: Sorry to bring it up. You and he were close right?

Misato: Yeah.

They walked through the command center where everyone noticed the young commandant. On the way, Zach ran into Shinji, but didn't realize it.

Zach: Sorry about that. I didn't mean to hit you like that.

Shinji: It's all right.

Zach: So what do you do here? You seem awful young...

Shinji: Well, I er...

Zach: Tell me later. I gotta go to the Second Control Box.

Shinji: What?

Zach: (to Misato) We need to get going before the test is over.

Misato: Okay.

Zach: Then we can meet the other pilots. It is nice to know that I wasn't the only one.

Misato: Why?

Zach: I'd feel like I was a freak if I was the only pilot for Eva.

Misato: Hmmmmm...similar feelings to his...

Zach: What was that?

Misato: Nothing. We're almost there, that's all.

Zach: Okay.

Upon reaching the Box, they were greeted by the angry pilot of Unit 02, Gendo Ikari, and Professor Fuyutsuki.

Pilot of Unit 02: Whaaaaat? Five more points!?

Ritsuko: This is pathetic! Asuka, Try to concentrate!

Asuka: I can't right now.

Zach: Am I interrupting something?

Gendo: No. Just a girl being a brat, that's all.

Zach: Sounds like it is more than that.

Asuka: What do you know?!

Misato: Asuka! He is the Commandant of the NERV HQ in America!

Asuka: Another OFFICER?! I don't care who he is! He doesn't know me!

Ritsuko: Asuka... Shut down Unit 02!

Zach: Delay that order!

Maya: Sir?

Zach: Delay that order. Let me try to reason with her. after all, I am 18.

Misato: You think she might talk to you because you're closer to her own age?

Zach: Yes...I do.

Asuka: What did you say?

Zach: Everyone? Will you vacate this control Box?

everyone exits except Zach. 

Zach: We're alone. What is on your mind?

Asuka: Why should I talk to you.

Zach: Because you would talk to Kaji. He was a good friend of mine. Till those bastards killed him!

Asuka: Really? What do you mean "killed him?"

Zach: Kaji is dead Asuka. I know how you felt about him. He told about you.

Asuka: He did? Why?

Zach: Honestly, he thought we'd make a good couple, but...

Asuka: But what?

Zach: You're too young.

Asuka: Am not!

Zach: Mentally, you are. You can't control your emotions at all.

Asuka: !

Zach: You're still a child mentally, even though you are smart.

Asuka: But...

Zach: You can choose Asuka. Will you get up and do what you're here to do? Or will you give up and waste your talents? That's all I wanted to ask. If you want to impress me, make your synch ratio go past mine. Mine is at 175 right now.

Asuka: Mine Gott! Why? And why are you concerned with YOUR synch ratio. You're too old to pilot Eva!

Zach: Now, yes. Three years ago? hardly.

Asuka: You were the ORIGINAL CHILD?

Zach: Correct.

Asuka: But how do I make my ratio jump?

Zach: You know how. and Asuka?

Asuka: Yes?

Zach: I can still pilot Eva if I want...

Asuka: ?

Zach: Later. I have to go find Shinji and Rei. And let you finish this test. Remember. You know how to synch up with your Eva, now do it! for me anyway. And for your mother. She is with you right now.

Zach opened the doors to leave the Box. He told the research team to go back in. And went on his way to meet the other pilots. But he did realize that Auska needed his help. He wondered if any of the others needed his help as well. He had to make a decision.

Zach: Hey Misato?

Misato: Yeah Zach?

Zach: I am thinking of staying here for a year or two.

Misato: Why?

Zach: These pilots need help with their feelings and emotions.

Misato: You think so too?

Zach: Yes.

Misato: If that is what you want, then I'll track down an apartment for you.

Zach: Would you? Thanks Major.

Misato: No problem. After all, you are a top member of SEELE, I want to leave a good impression on you.

Zach: Don't worry. You already did.

Misato: Okay.

Zach: Hey, about Asuka...

Misato: Go ahead.

Zach: What's with her?

Misato: She has been through a lot...

Zach: Yeah?

Misato: Here. This is a page from Asuka's journal. Read it, but don't tell her where you got it.

"Es Alle Ich hassen.(I hate it all). Sie Ich nict mögen.(I can't stand them). They are nothing to me. I hate momma for leaving me, and I hate poppa for leaving momma. I can't cry anymore, I can't. And I hate Shinji the most. Oh of course I can't stand Rei, but she doesn't directly compete with me. Actually, I am not important to anyone here either. This is because when I was in severe trouble, they sent out Rei to save me, and that resulted in my total loss of all synchro abilities. Then when Rei was in severe trouble, they sent out Shinji, the best of us all to save her. Am I so worthless that they couldn't do that for me? Unit 01 was pulled out of cryo stasis on special orders for Rei, but not for me. I am obviously nothing to these people."

Zach: Is that part about Shinji being sent out to save Rei and not Asuka true?

Misato: What do you...?

Zach: Is it?

Misato: Yes...it is...Do you think it is because of that that she's...?

Zach: Yes.

Misato: What will you do?

Zach: I have a plan. I'll have to play the love card...

Misato: You mean make her feel good like Kaji?

Zach: Yes. It is the only alternative. Her pride is shattered. She needs massive encouragement. Fortunately, I speak German, so I can talk to her in her home language. That alone might comfort her greatly.

Misato: You think it'll work?

Zach: Yeah...and besides...she is cute...

Misato: Huh?

EVANGELION EPISODE 28: Emotional Wounds and coming Trials and Tribulations

Time: 1700 hours

Place: Misato's Apartment

Zach: Are they going to be on time?

Misato: They'll be here in a few minutes.

Zach: Good, I can't wait to meet the others.

Hyuga: Yeah. I'm glad to be here too.

Misato: Are Hikari, Toji, and Kensuke coming as well?

Hyuga: You'd think so. After all, they are good friends...

Zach: Who?

Misato: Their friends from school.

Zach: I see.

the front door opens and closes.

Shinji: I'm home.

Zach: Misato...that voice sounds familiar.

Toji and Kensuke: We're here! Hi Misato!

Misato: Come in boys.

Zach: AHHHHHHHH! He is the one I ran into in the control center today!

Shinji: You're here too? Welcome Commandant Hale.

Asuka: Commandant Hale? Who is...!

Zach: Hello again.

Asuka: You're Commandant Hale?

Zach: Yeah.

Kensuke: Pardon me Commandant, but what's your rank?

Zach Well...what's your name?

Kensuke: My name is Kensuke Aida sir!

Zach: At ease soldier. My rank is Colonel.

Kensuke: Wow. That's cool sir.

Zach: Are you going to call me sir all the time?

Kensuke: Yes...

Zach: Well don't. Call me Zach, please. I am not much older than you anyway.

Toji: My name is Toji Suzahara, thanks for asking.

Zach: Sorry about that.

Toji: You're pretty cool for a high commander. You're not like the hard asses around here.

Zach: I'll take that as a compliment.

Hikari: My name is Hikari Horaki.

Zach: Hello.

Rei: I am Rei Ayanami sir.

Zach: All right.

Asuka: Why are you here?

Zach: Well, Misato was trying to find me an apartment since I'll be here for a while...

Misato: But there aren't any, so he is staying here.

Shinji: Really?

Asuka: You gotta be kidding! Misato that is just plain...

Misato: Whoah, whoah hold on now. It's not like that. He will bunk in the living room.

Asuka: A likely story...

Shinji: Well...he could bunk in my room.

Misato: What?

Zach: Anywhere is fine!

Asuka: Then YOU'RE staying with ME!

Everyone in the room: WHAAAT?!

Zach: Like I said, anywhere is fine.

Misato: Fine. You want him Asuka, you can have him!

Zach: Wait a minute!

Asuka: Yes?

Zach: What's this all about?

Shinji: Asuka? You like him...don't you.

Asuka: So what if I think he's good looking.

Zach: Thanks, but...

Shinji: That's disgusting! He is as old as Misato if not older!

Hyuga: Actually...

Zach: I am only two or three years older than you Shinji.

Toji: So That's why you're so cool!

And with that the group of what would soon become friends sits down to eat a huge dinner. Of course it was all made up of instant garbage, which I hate, but who cares? We were having fun for once. As for that Asuka girl, what was really in her past? It couldn't be more depressing than mine I don't think, but there is the possibility. Misato. She is nice and a good hostess, and let's not forget a good friend. Shinji and Rei still need to talk to me alone for their mini counseling sessions that I have planned. Asuka is another story. She needs the most work. As for my other duties with Instrumentality, those will come into play sooner than I'd hoped.

So with that I went to talk to the Third Child, Shinji Ikari.

Zach: All right Shinji. Tell me a little about yourself.

Shinji: Why?

Zach: Half of the reason I am here is to evaluate you.

Shinji: Okay. Well...as you know, my name is Shinji Ikari, and...

As he explained everything, I listened with great care. Here is everything he would tell me:

"Well, I don't have many friends. I'd rather separate myself from the rest of the world, then I can't get hurt. If I have no relationships, I can not be abandoned again like the way my father abandoned me when I was only four or five years old. Then again, on the other side of these feelings, I really want to be loved by others, but I am afraid of being hated, so I do not try. There is one person that I wish I could get close to, but she wouldn't let that happen if her life depended on it. Even if she did, she'd abandon me anyway. Well, that is what I think would happen. It usually does. She gets so pissed off all the time and it bothers me. I am talking about Auska. I wonder if she likes me at all, but then she yells at me and runs off. Then I know she hates me. I am hated by all..."

That is as far as I'd let him go. He constantly talked about his hatred. I think he hated himself since he felt that everyone else hated him. Then there was Asuka yet again. She had him worrying. He liked her and even if he said so, she probably wouldn't care. This was sad. He needed a lot of help as well. He was confident though.

Zach: Shinji...you are very pessimistic. I used to be the same way...

Shinji: How did you get to be the way you are?

Zach: I listened to the advice of others.

Shinji: How did you come to NERV?

Zach: I, like Misato lost my family in the Second Impact. I was found by NERV.

Shinji: You lost your whole family?

Zach: Yes. Then the third World War in 2010 didn't help me either. I was a combat specialist for NERV. We were trying to get the weapon systems working when I accidentally created the N2 Mines. Do you know what those actually are?

Shinji: No.

Zach: An N2 Mine is a nuclear weapon that explodes, but doesn't radiate the area it blows up in. In other words. It is a clean nuke.

Shinji: What else happened in 2010?

Zach: All of my friends were killed in a massive nuclear attack from North Korea. I was deployed to Russia at the time. When I heard this, I was devastated. A girl I loved was also killed in the attack. Thus I tried to avoid having friends for a long time. Then I couldn't lose anyone ever again. While I was in Russia, I met your father, Gendo Ikari. He was cool and calm. He got me into my current job with SEELE. I am now one of the top SEELE members. Even above your father. Upon my success, I came back around and made some good friends. Your father is one of them. Misato is a recent one. My friends back in America will visit here eventually. (what he didn't know was that my friends were special forces that would attack and retrieve the MAGI computer system from Central Dogma.)

Shinji: Woah. That's rough.

Zach: Yeah, and I am only 18. Only 18 and I've seen Second Impact and a nuclear war.

Shinji: wow...

Zach: We're done for today. I'll see you at home Shinji.

Shinji: Good bye.

Zach: Try something like "later."

Shinji: Later.

Zach: Late'.

END EPISODE 28

EVANGELION EPISODE 29: A Time for Everything...

Needless to say, Rei Ayanami had no problems. The only thing that bugged me was that she had no emotions what soever, unless Gendo told her to. But she was a clone, so that was to be expected. When I got back to the apartment, a whole new problem would arise.

Arrival at Misato's apartment...home...

Shinji: WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME? KAJI'S DEAD!

Asuka: liar.

Shinji: Why can't you believe me or Misato?

Asuka: I refuse to believe he's dead!

Shinji: Listen! Talking like he is still alive will not bring him back!

Asuka: He's not dead!

Shinji: LET HIM GO ALREADY!

Zach: Am I interrupting?

Asuka: Zach! Tell this freak that Kaji isn't dead!

Shinji: LET IT GO ASUKA!

Zach: Listen to me Asuka. Kaji is dead. I know that for a fact. Besides, I told you once already! You want proof?

Asuka: You did? Yes I want proof!

Shinji: You can prove it?

Zach: yes. Both of you come with me.

We left the apartment. I left a note for Misato telling her where she could find us. I knew she would want to go where we were going eventually. We got to the place where Kaji was shot and killed. Boy was I pissed off when that happened. I found out that the sub committee had him murdered for finding out the truth. I never authorized this action. Asuka ran in first. She saw the blood, with Kaji's ID card still stuck to the floor with his blood. Along with his gun and a chalk outline where his dead body was found. She instantly broke down into a raging fit of tears. She didn't stop crying until we had been back at home for an hour or so.

Shinji: I've never seen her like this.

Zach: She will be like this for a while.

Misato: Indeed. She has been crushed again.

Zach: I think once she lets go, she will be able to pilot Eva again.

Shinji: I hope so. I miss having her on missions.

Zach: While she can't pilot Unit 02, I will.

Misato: WHAT? You'll pilot Eva? But you're 18!

Shinji: They'll never allow it!

Zach: Yes they will. My synch ratio is still at 175. Don't forget that.

Shinji: What about Asuka? She'll never let you pilot her Eva.

Zach: When she sees me pilot it, she'll regain the drive to pilot it.

Misato: I see. You'll motivate her to get back in it and do it.

Shinji: You are a genius Zach.

Zach: Thanks Shinji.

Misato: We've all had a long day. Let's hit the sack for the night.

Zach: Fine, but Asuka is still awake. If she has plenty of energy, we're going to the training lab tonight!

Misato: Why?

Zach: I want her piloting again ASAP!

Misato: Good deal. Hope you're successful.

Zach: Don't worry. The whole research team is helping as well.

Misato: Really?

Zach: They want to see Asuka fight again as well.

Shinji: Do you need me for anything?

Zach: Not yet. Asuka feels inferior to you, so you'll be out of the picture for a while.

Shinji: Fine. Good night.

Misato: Yeah...good night Zach.

Zach: Same to you.

Upon entering Asuka's room, she was still wide awake. The plan was a go. But she was stubborn as usual...

Asuka: You want to do what?

Zach: We are going to the synch lab to get you piloting again.

Asuka: Why at this time of night?

Zach: You want to pilot again don't you? Then you're going to have to push yourself.

Asuka: Okay.

Zach: And Asuka...

Asuka: Yes?

Zach: Nicht laufen weg. (don't run away)

Asuka: Ich nicht denken laufen ist gut. (I don't think running is good.)

Zach: Gut. (good.)

with that we went off towards the lab for the synch training that I had prepared.

Zach: Set language to German!

Asuka: Roger. Die Menge sprachen der Deutsch. (Set language to German.)

Zach: Gut. (good)

Asuka: Synchro starten, nun. (Synchro start, good)

As she went through the start process, she had good confidence. I had a feeling tonight would be a major step for her. And I was saddened. I knew that her progress didn't matter. There was only one month until the special forces teams invaded Central Dogma. What made me feel worse was the fact that they would be led by me. And I would be responsible for their deaths...


End file.
